


Halloween Surprise

by azure_rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, cross-dressing, m-preg, the '09 Halloween Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone gave Dumbledore the brilliant idea of an all Muggle Halloween with mandatory non magical costumes made by the children and staff.  Severus is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribbulus-ink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scribbulus-ink).



> Many thanks to my beta ellie who made this much more coherent, written originally for the ’09 Halloween Drabble exchange.

Severus didn’t know who talked Dumbledore into this, but he wanted them dead. The Castle was decked out in cheap Halloween paraphernalia that he doubted could scare a toddler. His only consolation was anticipating his lover's response; Remus had requested he ‘dress’ for the occasion. Severus was costumed as Jafar, having changed the ruby to Slytherin green, with a rather... nice present for his lover under his costume - and a promised surprise. 

After escaping the party he met his lover by the lake. Remus, dressed as Indiana Jones, approached immediately, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

“Hello love, did you wrap my surprise properly?”

Severus opened his costume to display the emerald corset with matching thong, garter belt and thigh high black silk tights. Remus groaned his appreciation and ran his hands over the delicate boning of the corset accentuating Severus’ narrow hips.

“Merlin, you're beautiful corseted!”

“Take advantage of it now; in about a month I won’t be able to wear them.” Remus froze mid grope, hope lighting his face.

“Yes Wolf, you’ve succeeded in getting me up the duff.” The words were patronizing, but had no bite. Remus’ delighted whoop as he swung Severus around could be heard in the Castle.


End file.
